Volver a recordarte
by D.Aurora
Summary: Después de la destrucción de Buu, Goku vuelve con su familia pero Milk sigue sintiéndose muy sola. Entonces, por culpa de un accidente, Milk pierde la memoria y no reconoce ni a su marido ni a sus hijos. Goku tendrá que conquistarla de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

El desayuno en esa casa siempre era todo un desafío, cocinar para dos estómagos que parecían no tener fin no era una tarea nada fácil, no obstante, Milk no podía estar más contenta. Después de años de ausencia y una gran batalla, su Goku había vuelto con ella y sus hijos, volvían a ser una familia.

Todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque dentro de su felicidad hubiera esa pequeña parte que no la dejaba tranquila esa en la que no se deshacía de la sensación de soledad que la acompañó cuando su marido decidió quedarse en el otro mundo con el único propósito de hacerse más fuerte. Goku seguía desapareciendo sin parar para dedicarse a lo que más le gusta en el mundo; entrenar.

Hacía más de seis meses que había vuelto y todavía no han tenido ni un momento a solas como pareja, volvía a dejarla en un segundo plano y no podía evitar pensar en más de una ocasión si de verdad le importaba…

Milk decidió alejar esos pensamientos para anunciar a su familia que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Justo acabó la frase unos rápidos pasos llenaron la casa, acercándose casi famélicos.

Milk apartó su plato en el momento justo en que su marido y su hijo pequeño empezaron a devorar la amplitud de platos que componían el desayuno. Después de tantos años ya tendría que estar acostumbrada pero no podía evitar mirar con asombro la manera en como comían.

Goku — empezó a decir pero sin ninguna respuesta por parte de su marido.

¡Goku!

¿Uhm...?

Goku levantó la mirada con la boca llena y Goten aprovechó ese momento para coger un trozo enorme de carne de uno de los platos de su padre.

¡Goten!

La respuesta del niño solo fueron un conjunto de risas pícaras sin la menor intención de devolvérselo.

¡Goku! Te estoy hablando.

Perdona, Milk — comentó finalmente al notar la irritación en la voz de su esposa, a lo que el niño se aprovechó y robó otro trozo.

Te he dicho que cambies la estantería de sitio varias veces, a ver si hoy lo haces al fin.

Ah, eso — se puso a reír con la mano en su nuca —. Es verdad que me lo has pedido pero me fui a entrenar y se me olvidó.

Como no… —susurró con un toque de tristeza en su voz pero volvió a levantar la mirada y con voz autoritaria continuó —. Quiero que lo hagas después de desayunar, ¿entendido?

Goku asintió para después volver a llenarse la boca de comida y evitar que Goten volviera a coger de su plato por tercera vez entre risas.

Como de costumbre, Milk terminó de desayunar mucho antes que sus chicos y aprovechó para ponerse en las otras labores de su hogar, quería apresurarse y tener lo máximo listo posible para después hacer una visita a Gohan y a Videl, aunque siga viviendo muy cerca de ella extraña no poder ver a su hijo mayor recién levantado y visitarlo cada día la hacía sentirse mejor. Y con ese pensamiento, recordó la hermosa fotografía que hizo enmarcar para ponerlo en medio del salón, donde ahora se encuentra esa enorme estantería que quiere que Goku aparte. Se acercó al comedor para recordarle esa tarea cuando vio que en esa habitación solo quedaba varias montañas de platos vacíos y la ventana abierta donde se habían vuelto a escabullir sin hacer ruido.

Milk cerró los ojos y lanzó una exclamación. ¡Se iban a enterar cuando volvieran a casa!

Iba a salir de la casa para ir junto a la de Gohan cuando se detuvo en el último momento, no necesitaba a Goku para ello, todavía era una mujer fuerte y podía hacerlo con sus propias manos. Decidida, se acercó a un costado y deseosa de acabar cuanto antes y así colgar de una vez su preciado cuadro, empezó a moverlo sin quitar nada de la repleta estantería.

Videl miró el reloj de su muñeca por tercera vez, extrañada de que a esta hora su suegra no hubiera aparecido todavía. Había quedado con su padre dentro de una hora, así que fue ella quien fue hacia su casa.

Al abrir la puerta, ahogó un grito ahogado por lo que estaba presenciando.

¡Gohan! — gritó desesperada.

Goten apareció por detrás de su padre pero Goku anticipó su ataque y desapareció de su vista para realizar el mismo truco que a su hijo y apareció a su espalda para sujetar sus pequeños brazos.

Jo, papa, eso no es justo.

Goten intentó soltarse pero Goku le seguía sosteniendo entre risas.

Aún te falta para ser tan rápido como tu padre — comentó dejándole ir —. Pero estas muy cerca de conseguirlo.

¿De verdad?

Goten le miró con una enorme sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio de forma abrupta por haber escuchado la voz de Videl gritando a Gohan.

No perdieron ni un solo instante, los dos se pusieron a volar hacia su casa, preocupados por lo que haya podido ocurrir Goku se concentró en percibir cualquier extraño Ki que pudiera existir por la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo, pero no sintió nada extraño para después concentrase en percibir la energía de su familia y entonces abrió los ojos asustado al notar la debilidad del Ki de su mujer.

¡Milk!

Gohan estaba al lado de su madre, le quitó con rapidez la estantería que se le había caído encima y puso presión sobre la herida de su cabeza de la cual emanaba sangre.

¡Mamá! — gritó Goten asustado y con lágrimas en los ojos al aparecer por la puerta junto a Goku.

Videl enseguida se acercó al niño e intentar tranquilizarlo.

Tu madre va a estar bien, no te preocupes — le dijo, abrazándolo.

Goku se arrodillo junto a su mujer y su hijo mayor.

¿Qué ha pasado? — exigió saber.

Gohan se lo explicó pero añadió con rapidez al ver la creciente ansiedad en su padre;

Es más escandaloso de lo que parece. No es nada grave.

Goku percibió la energía de su esposa y se tranquilizó, Gohan tenía razón, no parecía ser nada grave. Sin embargo, llegó a él un sentimiento de culpabilidad al ver la estantería volcada a sus pies, la misma que Milk le había dicho durante varios días que cambiase de lugar pero no lo hizo y por su culpa su esposa se había hecho daño.

Gohan se apartó al ver que su padre quería sostenerla entre sus brazos, Goku le acarició la mejilla y le apartó el pelo azabache de su hermoso rostro. En ese momento, Milk empezó a despertar poco a poco y los demás integrantes de la familia empezaron a respirar aliviados al mismo tiempo que la rodeaban.

Milk parpadeó varias veces hasta que las distintas sombras se volvieron figuras claras y apoyó una mano en su dolorida cabeza.

Que susto nos has dado.

Milk se asustó al escuchar una voz masculina y en cuanto vio que también la estaban sujetando, se apartó con brusquedad de ese contacto.

¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Goku, extrañado.

Milk miró a su alrededor para después volver a mirarlo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

¿Quién es usted?


	2. Chapter 2

_En primer lugar me gustaría daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios J, en segundo, siento que los guiones del diálogo no aparecieran en el primer capítulo, ahora lo he hecho de una forma distinta a ver si salen y sino para el próximo ya pondré el nombre del personaje delante._

* * *

—¿Qué quién soy? — preguntó Goku con el cejo fruncido.

No entendía nada, como era posible que su esposa no le reconociera, no conseguía tener sentido para él. Entonces es su cabeza cruzó la idea de que le estaba castigando ya que por su culpa, si hubiera hecho lo que le pidió, no se habría hecho daño pero por mucho que estuviera enfadada no podía asustarlo de esa manera.

—No tiene gracia — terminó de decir serio.

Se estaba desesperando, no le gustaba esta situación.

—No creo que sea una broma —susurró Gohan pero su padre lo escuchó y entonces fue que una extraña sensación le recorrió cada centímetro de su piel. No podía catalogarla porque no la había experimentado con anterioridad, ni enfrentándose con el enemigo más poderoso consiguió sentir nada parecido, ¿qué podía ser?

Gohan seguía examinando la situación y a su madre con seriedad, por un momento también pensó lo mismo que su padre, sin embargo, al ver su expresión asustada, mirando a su alrededor pareciendo que no reconocía nada y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la razón.

—Mamá — susurró Goten sin comprender nada pero Videl seguía abrazándolo para calmarlo.

Milk se sentía muy confusa, no conocía nada de su alrededor y mucho menos las personas que tenía delante. Y por mucho que lo intentaba recuperar cualquier recuerdo era borroso y confuso.

Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y hasta llegó a pensar que podía estar en peligro.

—Milk — susurró Goku con voz temblorosa, dio un paso hacia ella a lo que reaccionó asustada y decidió ponerse en posición de ataque.

Gohan puso la mano sobre el hombro de su padre impidiendo su avance, Goku miró atrás donde se encontraba su hijo.

—Espera un momento — le sugirió Gohan a lo que Goku asintió pero sin dejar su ceño fruncido ni un solo momento.

—Ma...Milk — rectificó para no alterarla —. Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, por eso estás un poco confusa.

Milk le miró con detenimiento con desconfianza, sin embargo, el lado derecho de su cabeza que le latía significaba que decía la verdad por ese motivo se relajó un poco pero seguía sin fiarse de él por el momento.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, de nosotros? —empezó a preguntar señalándose en primer lugar para después señalar a los demás detrás de él, omitiendo los términos marido e hijos. Si estaba en lo cierto, esas palabras la alterarían todavía más.

Milk seguía mirándole de la misma forma mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Debería?

Goku, Goten y Videl abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa para después invadirles una gran preocupación, inquietos con la idea de que le ocurriera algo grave.

—¿Y te acuerdas de cómo te llamas?

—¿Qué? — preguntó pensando en lo ridícula que era esa pregunta —. Claro, mi nombre es Milk.

Gohan respiró aliviado pero tenía otra pregunta más que hacerle.

—¿Y qué edad tienes?

—¿A que vienen estas preguntas? ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros?!

Milk empezaba a impacientarse, seguía mirando a su alrededor sin reconocer nada y estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de darle un buen golpe y salir de allí hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a posar en el niño que esa chica abrazaba ya que se dio cuenta de que le resultó familiar.

—Creo que te conozco — comentó en un susurro todavía muy confundida. Las imágenes de su cabeza parecían estar teñidas con una especie de niebla y ya no sabía ni que pensar. Pero ese peinado, esa adorable carita; era él.

Goten mostró una enorme sonrisa y deshaciéndose de los brazos de Videl para acercarse corriendo hacia su madre.

—¡Mamá!

No obstante, su dulce sonrisa se borró de forma brusca al ver que su madre retrocedió cuando se acercaba.

—¡¿Mamá?! ¿Qué estás diciendo, Goku?

—¿Goku? — preguntó Gohan dando más fuerza así a sus conclusiones.

—Sí, me acuerdo de encontrarme a ese niño hace unos años. Al parecer no ha crecido nada.

Goten retrocedió unos pasos y esta vez fue su padre quién con una caricia en su cabeza quería darle su apoyo y lo guio hasta que quedó detrás suyo.

Milk volvió a mirar a esas extrañas personas y se dio cuenta del cambio en todos sus semblantes.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

—Milk, ¿qué edad tienes? — inquirió Gohan.

—15 —contestó de forma obvia.

El comedor se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

Gohan giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre, los dos se miraron llenos de preocupación. Gohan sabía que tenían que llevarla a un hospital pero no sabía cómo hallar la manera de convencerla o de que confiara en él.

—¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto! ¡¿Me pueden decir que está pasando?!

—Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, tenemos que llevarte a que te vea un médico — explicó Gohan.

—¡No pienso ir a ningún lado con vosotros!

Gohan y Goku volvieron a mirarse y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Videl, quédate con Goten — le pidió Gohan al mismo tiempo que su padre se acercó a Milk con rapidez.

—¡¿Qué hace?! — exclamó Milk asustada pero al ver que ese hombre no le hacía caso, le propinó una fuerte patada pero que fue rápidamente esquivada.

Goku se puso a su espalda para cogerle la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra se ponía dos dedos en la frente. En ese mismo momento que empezaban a desaparecer, Gohan tocó el hombro de su padre y los tres desaparecieron.

Milk no paraba de revolverse en los brazos de Goku, intentó zafarse pero no sabía cómo lo hacía pero esquivaba cada golpe que le daba.

—¡Suélteme de una vez!

Goku la saltó en cuando llegaron a su destino pero tuvo que volver a sujetarla por el brazo dado que por la fuerza que empleaba para escapar de su contacto casi se cae de espaldas.

—¡No me toque! — exclamó zafándose.

Milk le miraba furiosa y Goku mostraba un semblante muy serio, ningún rastro de su habitual sonrisa inocente había en él en ese momento. Extrañando ese brillo especial en sus ojos cada vez que cruzaba la puerta y siente un gran vacío en su corazón al ver que ese brillo ha desparecido por completo.

—Estas en un hospital — explicó Gohan a su espalda —. Pronto te sentirás mejor.

—¿Hospital?

En ese momento miró a su alrededor sin tener la menos idea de cómo ha llegado a este lugar tan deprisa, pero estar en ese lugar le ofrecía más seguridad y al fin pudo empezar a relajarse un poco.

Se la llevaron para examinarla y realizar diferentes pruebas, aunque Gohan sabía que se trataba de un caso de amnesia, la prioridad era que averiguaran que el golpe en la cabeza no hubiera provocado más daños. Y así se lo explicó a su padre.

Goku y Gohan estaban esperando fuera, intranquilos. Gohan se quitó las gafas y pasó el dedo índice y el pulgar por sus ojos cansados, la espera se les hacía eterna. Se acercó junto a su padre que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, estaba tenso y su seria mirada no se había suavizado.

—Papá…

—Es culpa mía — le interrumpió con voz apagada, apretando los puños por la impotencia. Sabía cómo actuar en una pelea, defenderse y defender a los suyos pero ¿ahora que podía hacer?

—No — se apresuró a decirle con una mano en su hombro —. No es culpa tuya. No se pueden predecir este tipo de accidentes.

Gohan seguía viendo el semblante serio de su padre y entonces se acordó de algo para intentar animarlo.

—Se acordó de ti.

—¿Qué? — le preguntó girándose hacia él.

—Al ver a Goten, vio su rostro y aun estando confusa se acordó de ti.

Goku sintió una agradable sensación que apagó por unos momentos su tristeza, Gohan tenía razón, incluso en ese momento su imagen le vino a la mente y supo quién era. Pero la imagen de Milk asustada y sin querer ni siquiera que se acercara, le destrozaba por dentro, deseaba que volviera a recordar lo antes posible y así recuperar a su Milk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a seguir ;)_

* * *

El médico se acercó y tanto Gohan como Goku se abalanzaron hacia él con tal brusquedad que el pobre hombre dio un respingo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—Ehh... — tuvo que carraspear la garganta para poder concentrarse —. Debido el golpe recibido en la cabeza Milk sufre de amnesia, no consigue recordar nada más allá de los quince años. Todavía se encuentra un poco confusa pero es natural en estos casos. Lo bueno es que el golpe no ha provocado más daños.

—¿Cree que es permanente? — intervino Gohan.

—Por desgracia no se puede saber, podría recordarlo todo dentro de dos días, dos años o… nunca.

Goku quedo impactado por esa información.

—¿Qué sugiere que hagamos a continuación? ¿Ocultarle la verdad? — siguió preguntando Gohan.

—No —contestó el médico negando con la cabeza —. No es buena idea en este caso, solo con mirarse al espejo se daría cuenta de la diferencia de edad y podría crear graves consecuencias en su psique.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —comentó Goku en un susurro herido.

—Cree que tiene 15 años, ¿vivía con sus padres a esa edad?

—Con su padre — contestó Gohan con rapidez.

—Sería bueno que viniera para que así se sintiera más tranquila y tendría que ser él quién le cuente la verdad. Si viene de él le creerá.

Goku no necesitó escuchar más, desapareció ante los ojos incrédulos del doctor.

—¿Pero…qué? —Fue lo único capaz de balbucear, desviando la mirada hacia Gohan, nervioso.

Por su parte, Gohan solo soltó algunas risitas porque no sabía que decir.

El pobre hombre empezaba a pensar que solo se lo había imaginado debido al estrés por exceso de trabajo cuando en ese instante, Goku volvió a aparecer de la nada y con un hombre muy grande a su lado. Y cayó al suelo por el susto.

—Gracias doctor, ya nos ocuparemos nosotros — terminó de decir al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba y seguía en el suelo, asustado. Pero eso fue lo que necesitó para recuperar fuerzas e irse de allí corriendo.

—Abuelo — saludó acercándose a él.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a mi pequeña? — preguntó el hombre con la preocupación cruzada en su rostro correspondiendo al abrazo de su nieto.

Goku llegó y se lo llevó con tanta rapidez que apenas pudo decir porque le necesitaban, Gohan al ver que su padre seguía en ese extraño estado tan atípico de él tomó el mando de la situación. Mientras se lo explicaba a Ox-Satan iba perdiendo color hasta que se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró.

—Mi pobre niña — susurró.

Gohan iba a decir algo para animarle pero vio que su padre se acercó a su abuelo para ponerle una mano en el hombro y se inclinó para estar al mismo nivel visual que su suegro.

—Vamos a recuperarla — dijo con firmeza.

Por desgracia, ha tenido que pasar una situación como esta para darse cuenta de lo mucho que significa Milk para él. La ha querido desde que unieron sus vidas por una promesa y llegó a enamorarse de ella pero en ese instante se ha dado cuenta de la parte egoísta en que su entrenamiento y las peleas conllevaron un papel demasiado protagonista en su vida. Solo ahora se da cuenta de todos los momentos que se ha perdido a su lado y el terror que le ha inundado al pensar que no tendría ninguno más junto a ella. Solo cuando crees estar a punto de perder a alguien te das cuenta de lo mucho que significa para ti.

Ox-Satan dejó de sentirse tan abatido al ver la decisión y firmeza en la mirada de Goku.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Que le cuentes la verdad — comentó Gohan —. Que le expliques que ha pasado y que le digas con tacto quiénes somos.

El hombre asintió y mientras Ox-satan se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija, Gohan le dijo a su padre;

—Ve a por Goten, mejor que estemos todos presentes.

Goku asistió y al instante siguiente desapareció de su vista.

—¡Papá! Que alegría verte — comentó Milk aliviada de ver al fin una cara conocida en ese fatídico día —. ¡No sé qué ha pasado! Desperté en un lugar extraño y a mi alrededor había… — Milk detuvo bruscamente su acalorada explicación al darse cuenta de las canas que rodeaban el pelo y la barba de su padre junto a un rostro con arrugas pronunciadas.

El hombre vio la confusión en su hija y se apresuró a ponerse a su lado y cogerle la mano para calmarla.

—Papá, ¿qué está pasado?

—Cariño, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Milk asintió mostrando la misma seriedad que su padre pero su expresión cambió drásticamente al volver a ver a esos desconocidos cruzar por la puerta.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó empezando a alarmarse.

Volvió a mirar a su padre deseosa de entender de una vez lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor.

—Cuando te diste el golpe en la cabeza, olvidaste una parte importe de tu vida.

Milk le miró con el ceño fruncido entendiendo todavía menos lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ellos son tu familia —explicó dándoles una pequeña mirada —. Ahora no te acuerdas pero cree en lo que te digo, te casaste con Goku — terminó de decir señalando al más alto de los tres.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? No podía encontrarle sentido, no podría olvidarse de su propia familia… ¿verdad? Sentía su cabeza latir por el golpe y repasó mentalmente lo que ocurrió cuando despertó; un lugar que no reconocía, caras asustadas, ese niño llamándola mamá… Madre mía, ¿podía ser verdad?

Milk con extrañeza miró a ese hombre que su padre le había dicho que es su marido, ahora que lo miraba detenidamente se dio cuenta de su fuerte y atractiva estructura. Las dudas llegaron a ella, su padre nunca le ha mentido y sabe que no lo haría en algo como aquello pero pensar que tiene un marido que no recuerda, no puede ser más que perturbador. Aunque esa forma del cabello de ese hombre, si le resultaba familiar.

En respuesta a su lenta mirada, Goku sonrió con complicidad aunque no tuvo la misma respuesta. Sin embargo, no supo porque pero a Milk se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

—Ellos son Gohan y Goten.

Al escuchar su nombre, Goten surgió de las piernas de su padre quien le había dicho que no dijera nada por el momento.

—Tus hijos — acabo de explicar Ox-satan y Milk suspiró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Hijos?

Volvió a repetir incrédula mirando a su padre necesitando que lo confirmara. El hombre asintió cogiéndole la mano con más fuerza.

¿Era verdad todo aquello por muy descabellado que sonara? ¿Tenía lo que tanto ha deseado toda su vida; una familia?

No pudo explicarlo pero cuando miró a ese agradable chico con gafas y ese adorable niño medio escondido en su pecho sintió una alegre calidez. De alguna forma, su corazón intentaba gritar lo que su mente había olvidado, que así era, que eran suyos. Sus hijos.

Las ganas de llorar la inundaron y aunque se contuvo, unas cuantas lágrimas lograron escapar. Volvió a posar la mirada hacia al chico mayor. Mejor dicho, a su hijo mayor.

—Si ya eres todo un hombre — consiguió decir en un susurro.

Gohan sonrió. Ox-Satán se apartó para dejar sitio a su nieto. Milk levantó la mano y cuando su hijo la cogió, un sollozo que no pudo evitar escapó de sus labios.

—¿Estás triste? — preguntó el pequeño todavía escondido y a Milk le partió el corazón verle preocupado.

—No, pequeño — aclaró con una sonrisa, estiró la otra mano hacia él —. Ven aquí.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera, Goten mostró una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que corría hacia su madre. Saltó encima de la cama y la abrazó.

—¿Entonces, ya te acuerdas de mí?

Milk negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, todavía no.

—Lo hará con el tiempo, no te preocupes — comentó Gohan enseguida —. Mientras, cuéntale sobre ti, quizás así la ayude a recordar.

El niño se vio encantado con la idea y empezó a hablar sin parar.

Gohan se apartó para dejar más intimidad a su hermano pequeño, él necesita más a su madre en este momento. Se paró junto a su padre que le dio una palmada cómplice en la espalda, todo empezaba a solucionarse.

Milk intentaba seguir todo lo que el niño le decía pero hablaba tan rápido y de tantas cosas que se perdió en varias ocasiones.

—Ah y también me gusta mucho pelear. De hecho, ¡es lo que más me gusta!

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, me enseñaste tu cuando papá estaba muerto.

—¿Qué? — preguntó la mujer sin comprender al mismo tiempo que Gohan y Goku que habían estado observando en silencio abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, preocupados por la reacción de Milk.

Pero el niño no se quedó ahí, continuó explicando que vio a su padre por primera vez en el torneo de artes marciales porque le permitieron venir un día a la tierra desde el más allá, seguido por el despertar de un nuevo enemigo y todo lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Buu.

Goku y Gohan no sabían que hacer para solucionar la situación y tampoco hizo falta, de repente Milk soltó una alegre sonrisa y besó la cabeza de Goten diciendo:

—Qué imaginación tienes, pequeño.

Goku y Gohan casi se caen de espaldas.

Gohan sabía que tenía que dejar a sus padres a solas, necesitaban hablar.

—Goten —llamó Gohan —. Ven, vamos a por algo de comer.

A Goten empezaron a solarles las tripas y le pareció buena idea.

La puerta se cerró y los dos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto. Goku no sabía que decir, todavía se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado además del hecho de no ser una persona que se desenvuelva bien en este tipo de situaciones donde no hay un enemigo a quién vencer.

Por su parte, Milk tampoco sabía que decir, tenía delante al que le habían dicho que es su marido pero sin saber nada más de él aparte del nombre, quería sentir en su interior lo mismo que cuando miró a sus hijos a los ojos y aunque al tenerlo cerca su corazón también se inundó de alegría había una parte que iba mal, no sabía que era ni tampoco como catalogarla, pero parecía haber un hilo de tristeza rodeándola, como si su corazón quisiera avisarla de algo. Pero, ¿avisarla de qué?


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes de nada me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza, no he podido ponerme antes con ello pero pienso llegar hasta el final de la historia ¡de eso no hay duda! aunque en ocasiones los periodos entre capítulo y capítulo pueden ser un poco más largos._

 _Y segundo, ¡gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios! Me animan mucho a seguir :D_

* * *

Su marido. Todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea del significado de esa palabra.

Dentro de ella se estaba batiendo una gran espiral de sensaciones. Por una parte solo sentía el vacío de no saber nada de él, ni nada de su vida junto a él pero por otro, una agradable sensación que la envolvía, con solo sentir sus ojos clavados en los suyos le hacía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, deben ser esas mariposas que en ocasiones ha escuchado hablar cuando alguien se enamora ¿podrían serlo? No está segura pero sí que tiene la intención de averiguarlo. También parecía haber algo más que permanecía oculto pero por ahora ya tenía suficientes enigmas que descifrar, quiso dejarlo apartado por el momento y concentrarse en conocer un poco a su _marido_.

Goku la miraba sin saber qué hacer, si acercarse o seguir donde se encuentra, no quería volver a asustarla y tampoco sabía si podía volver a soportar ver esa mirada de miedo cuando se aproximaba. En lugar de ello, emitió una pequeña sonrisa pero esta vez Milk se la devolvió, renovando así sus esperanzas con ella. Un poco más animado, empezó a andar hacia la cama.

—Es extraño — empezó a decir Milk para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación —. Tenerte delante y solo saber tu nombre.

—Sí, lo es.

Goku siguió aproximándose hasta que llegó a su lado y luego comprobó que Milk se hacía a un lado para que pudiera sentarse al borde de la cama. Emitió una sonrisa sincera por ese gesto y Milk sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco. Mirándolo tan cerca, a esta corta distancia podía comprobar lo atractivo y fuerte que era, podía ser mayor pero dentro de ella seguía sintiendo que tenía los quince años que creía al despertar y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Pero podemos volver a empezar — comentó Goku sentándose en la cama, sintiendo la cercanía de su esposa. Ya no recordaba lo bien que se sentía junto a ella, no por no haber tenido oportunidades sino precisamente por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba en su vida, se sintió tan estúpido por haberlo permitido…

—Háblame de nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí — Milk se encontraba emocionada con obtener toda la información posible —. ¿Cómo me pediste en matrimonio? ¿Qué es lo que nos gusta hacer juntos? Cosas así.

La alegría que pudo sentir Goku en algún momento volvió a quedarse aplastada por el peso de la realidad, se quedó petrificado sin saber que responder.

¿Cómo le pidió matrimonio? Sí creía que era un tipo de comida, fue ella quién se lo pidió y luego le recordó su promesa.

¿Qué hacen juntos? Él entrena y viene a casa cuando Milk tiene la comida hecha.

—Ehh…

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía verdaderamente avergonzado, ¿de verdad había dejado su matrimonio tan apartado que ni siquiera podía responder a esas simples preguntas?

Goku notaba a mirada ceñuda de Milk por tardar en responder pero no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, por su parte Milk sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Perdona, te estoy agobiando con tantas preguntas a la vez.

Goku no pudo responder a sus preguntas pero le cogió la mano y le quiso hablar con sinceridad. Milk sintió sus dedos largos y fuertes ceñirse en su pequeña mano y las mariposas en su interior aumentaron.

—Cuando pensé que te perdía… yo…— levantó de nuevo la mirada —. No podría soportarlo.

Milk se quedó sin habla, le ablandó el corazón al escuchar esas palabras y apretó su mano a modo de respuesta.

—Prometo que te voy a recompensar por todo.

Milk quiso preguntarle a que se refería pero por la seriedad de sus ojos no añadió nada más disfrutando del momento de intimidad que compartían. Goku levantó la otra mano y le acarició a mejilla con suavidad, sintiendo su suave piel.

Los dos empezaron a acercarse lentamente sin darse cuenta, atraídos mutuamente. Goku necesitaba sentir su contacto, sentirla suya de nuevo. Milk necesitaba recordar, una prueba para saber los sentimientos que alberga en su interior respecto a él.

Goku deslizó suavemente su mano hasta la nunca de Milk mientras iba a acercándose poco a poco hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ella que abrió sus labios con anticipación, en su interior sentía el irrefrenable deseo de querer besarle. Apenas cerró los ojos esperando con el corazón desbocado ese momento de intimidad se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta antes de escuchar una voz femenina que les hizo separarse de forma brusca.

—¡Oh, Milk!

Milk miró con el ceño fruncido a una hermosa mujer que se acercaba a ella con expresión preocupada y con un hermoso cabello azul.

—Cuando os llame se puso Videl y nos contó lo que había pasado y hemos venido lo antes posible.

Milk vio en la puerta a un hombre musculoso con el pelo de punta apoyarse en la pared, en la parte más alejada de todos y cruzar los brazos y a un niño también con el pelo azul yendo hacia la mujer que acaba de llegar y mirando con curiosidad desde detrás de ella.

Bulma se acercó a la cama quedándose de pie al lado de Goku todavía sentado, al recaer en su presencia Bulma le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Ay

—¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?

Sin esperar que respondiera volvió a mirar a Milk para preguntarle;

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Milk seguía mirándola extrañada, no podía recordar de quién se trataba pero por su forma de actuar sabía que era alguien importante en su vida y lamentaba no recordarla.

—Bulma, antes tendríamos que hablar — comentó Goku levantándose de la cama y cogiendo a Bulma por la cintura para alejarla de Milk.

—¡¿Qué haces, insecto?! — le recriminó Vegeta dejando de estar apoyado en la pared al verla tocar a su mujer.

—Ahora no, Vegeta.

—¿Por qué me apartas de ella?

Milk empezaba a alterarse al ver tanta actividad a su alrededor, demasiados rostros que no conocía. En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Gohan y Goten aparecieron.

—He sentido tu ki, Vegeta — comentó Gohan en voz baja.

Goten se acercó a Trunks.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?

—Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Bulma quería volver al lado de su amiga pero Goku seguía reteniéndola y eso enfurecía a Vegeta.

—¡Ya basta, suéltala maldita sea!

—Vegeta, ahora no — dijo Goku con la voz más alterada.

—¡Te atreves a darme órdenes!

—No debería haber tanta gente aquí — dijo Gohan viendo la alteración de su madre.

—Pero ¿por qué? — preguntó Bulma exasperada —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Milk no podía más, todo a su alrededor era ruido y caras desconocidas. Toda la tensión que había sufrido durante el día estaba saliendo a la luz. Creer tener quince años, despertar en un lugar extraño rodeada de desconocidos, saber que en realidad es madre y que no puede recordar a sus hijos ni a su marido y la impotencia que todo eso conllevaba.

El dolor de cabeza volvió a hacer su aparición, empeorando a cada instante. Sentía que la habitación daba vueltas y esas caras se volvían cada vez más borrosas. Se sujetó la cabeza con la esperanza de que de esta forma la habitación dejara de dar tantas vueltas hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y la oscuridad volvió a ella.

—¡Milk! — gritó Goku asustado.


	5. Chapter 5

_Otra vez quiero disculparme por tardar un poco en actualizar pero os prometo que me pongo a escribir esta historia siempre que puedo! :)_

 _Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho!_

* * *

Milk había sufrido un desmayo, así que el médico aconsejó que la dejaran descansar. Gohan había llevado a Trunks y a Goten a la cafetería para alejarlos de allí mientras Goku procedía a explicar a Bulma y a Vegeta lo que había sucedido.

Bulma escuchaba atenta mientras seguía viendo a su amigo con el semblante serio, sin una pizca de ese humor que siempre le caracterizaba. Apenada por la situación en que sus amigos se encontraban se encontraba sin saber que decir por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Vegeta fue el primero en reaccionar, dejó de estar apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados para acercarse a Goku y ponerle una mano en el hombro, un simple gesto con un gran significado, sobretodo en un hombre como Vegeta. Goku asintió, agradecido.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír por su acto de amistad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Bulma finalmente.

Goku no estaba preparado para esa pregunta, ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Ni siquiera había digerido todo lo que había pasado ese día y menos saber que hacer a continuación. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confuso, si fuera una pelea sabría que hacer o cómo actuar; ver las debilidades del rival, saber que golpe usar en un momento determinado…. Pero esto, estaba demasiado fuera de su control y no era fácil soportarlo cuando era una persona que se guiaba en proteger a los que les importa, pero ¿cómo va a poder proteger a su Milk de todo esto?

Bulma intuía la lucha interna que su amigo estaba batallando en esos momentos y sin poder evitarlo, se levantó para abrazarle, intentando servir como consuelo.

Vegeta los miró con mala cara pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Una idea iluminó a Bulma;

—Deja que Goten se quede con nosotros un par de días, tú vuelve a casa con Milk para ayudarla a recordar. Y para ello tendrás que conquistarla de nuevo.

—¿Conquistarla de nuevo?

Escuchar esas palabras le asustaron todavía más, ¿conquistar a Milk? Si cuando se casó fue para cumplir una promesa que además había olvidado. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en ese momento?

Bulma se dio cuenta de su duda y apresuró a calmarlo:

—Tranquilo, te daré unos consejos — terminó de decir guiñándole el ojo. Seguido por el carraspeo enfadado de Vegeta.

—Vegeta — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Solo intento ayudar a un amigo.

Milk se quedó mirando al vacío. El médico le había dicho que se desmayó y que necesitaba descansar, por eso se encontraba sola en la habitación. Era extraño, solo unas horas antes quería dejar de estar rodeada de todos esos rostros desconocidos y en ese momento, aunque no podía recordarlos, deseaba tenerlos cerca otra vez. Conocer a sus hijos, Gohan, que ya es todo un hombre y Goten ese niño tan adorable, saber que les gusta, cómo son,…y también sobre Goku, no puede creer que ese hombre sea su marido, tan fuerte y atractivo. Se entristece al no poder recordar nada de ellos, ningún momento como familia. Pero eso iba a cambiar, estaba decidida a volver a su vida anterior y si no llegaba a recordarla pues entonces crearía recuerdos nuevos. Siempre había deseado tener una familia y ahora que la tenía no quería perderla, haría lo que fuera necesario para no romperla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que podría ser Goku. No entendía el motivo de como su cuerpo se aceleraba cuando él estaba cerca y sinceramente tampoco le importaría averiguarlo. Pero en lugar de ese pelo negro de punta ve a esa mujer de pelo azul.

—Hola, Milk —comentó con una sonrisa.

Esa mujer se acercó a ella y se sentó a la silla que está al lado de su cama.

—Sé que no me recuerdas así que te diré que me llamo Bulma, soy una mujer encantadora y además una gran amiga tuya.

Lo soltó de una forma tan directa que Milk no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

—Así me gusta. Vengo por si necesitas hablar o hacer cualquier pregunta.

—En realidad — comentó después de varios instantes pensativa —. Tengo varias preguntas sobre…

—Goku, ¿verdad? — interrumpió Bulma.

Milk asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Es tu marido, es normal.

—Pero no recuerdo nada de él ni de nuestra vida en común, es frustrante — terminó de decir con voz apagada.

Milk tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza viajando todas a tanta velocidad que se convertían en una masa borrosa, le gustaría poder exponerlas pero que otra persona tuviera que decirle y aclararle cualquier tema de su propio matrimonio, le ponía nerviosa.

—Escucha — empezó Buma al ver que su amiga empezaba a alterarse —. Puedes contar conmigo pero las preguntas que tengas, creo que es mejor comentarlas con Goku. Hablar con él.

Milk asintió agradecida.

—Pero hay algo en que puedo servirte de ayuda — comentó rebuscando en su bolso para sacar una pequeña cápsula, la cual presionó el botón de arriba y con humo a su alrededor se convirtió en una caja metálica.

—¿Pero qué? — preguntó Milk sorprendida.

—Soy científica, no te preocupes por eso.

Pero las palabras de Bulma no sirvieron para que Milk dejara de mirar con desconfianza esa caja salida de la nada.

—Solo es un estuche de maquillaje, un poco grande pero sin duda necesario — terminó de explicarle y procedió a abrirlo.

—Ah.

Eso la llevó a pensar en que todavía no se ha visto en un espejo, preguntándose angustiada cómo será su aspecto.

—Sigues siendo muy hermosa pero con mi ayuda, resplandecerás todavía más — dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo.

Bulma quedó en custodia de Milk sin dejar entrar a nadie más allí por mucho que se objetaran al respecto, quería ayudarla a que se sintiera mejor, aunque solo pudiera hacerlo mediante su aspecto.

El médico había dicho que no había ningún motivo por el cual tuviera que seguir en el hospital, solo necesitaba reposo, la recuperación podía seguir mediante su hogar y ese era el mejor lugar para que pudiera recuperar la memoria.

Fuera de la habitación, Goku se paseaba nervioso arriba y abajo preocupado todavía por las palabras que le había dicho Bulma, conquistarla de nuevo… ¿y eso cómo se hace? Dependía de él que su mujer pudiera recordar y no tenía la menos idea de cómo empezar.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá? — preguntó Gohan llegando de pronto y al percatarse del estado de Goku.

No tuvo tiempo de responder porque Goten apareció detrás de Gohan corriendo hacia su padre.

—¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Todavía me recuerda, verdad? — preguntó con creciente ansiedad.

—Claro que sí — respondió Goku acariciando la cabeza de Goten.

El niño sonrió, y al estar mucho más tranquilo se dirigió hacia Trunks y los niños se alejaron para seguir jugando.

—¿Cuál es el plan a seguir? —inquirió Gohan mirando a su padre.

Goku se sintió nuevamente impotente ya que no sabía que responder, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—Bulma ha sugerido que Goten se quede con nosotros unos días — dijo Vegeta para después de encogerse de hombros continuó diciendo; — Y me parece bien.

—Vegeta, no hace falta que os molestéis — comentó Gohan apenado por las molestias.

—No seas idiota, al crío le vendrá bien la compañía de Trunks para distraerse.

—Gracias, Vegeta.

Vegeta apartó la mirada de Gohan con un gruñido y se alejó unos pasos para apoyarse en la pared cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — volvió a preguntar Gohan mirando de nuevo a su padre.

Goku tuvo el impulso de gritar que no sabía qué hacer y también exclamar avergonzado que no era más que un estúpido por no poder ayudar a su esposa cuando ella lo necesitaba. Con brusquedad, se apartó de la mirada de su hijo mayor para acercarse a la ventana y mirar al horizonte, intentando calmarse.

—Papá —comentó Gohan apoyando una mano en el hombro de su padre — Yo tampoco sé que hacer, es normal ya que nunca nos hemos enfrentado a algo parecido.

—Si fuera un enemigo sabría qué hacer, dónde golpear.

—Lo sé.

—Pero ahora…

—No estás tú solo, papá. Estamos contigo.

Goku se giró y emitió una débil sonrisa. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Goku se puso tenso.

—Aquí la tenemos, lista para irse a casa — anunció Bulma, orgullosa de su trabajo.

Bulma, como buena experta en cambiar de peinados hizo una reconstrucción del peinado de Milk cuando era joven, un moño pero no utilizando todo su cabello para que una parte cayera por su cuello y primera parte de su espalda, con unos mechones sueltos que ayudaban a parecerla más joven. Le aplicó un sutil maquillaje porque su piel se conserva bastante bien, lo necesario para mitigar algunas pequeñas arrugas y el claro agotamiento sufrido que tenía marcado.

Goku se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? — preguntó Milk mirando a su marido, ansiosa por la respuesta.

Goku asintió.

—¡Mamá! — gritó Goten corriendo hacia su madre.

Milk abrió los brazos justo el momento antes del que niño saltara dentro de ellos. Alegre de tener a su pequeño en brazos.

—Goten — dijo Bulma para llamar su atención —. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir a mi casa?

—Pero, mamá me necesita.

—Claro que te necesita, cariño. Pero tu mamá está cansada y solo necesita descansar esta noche. Además — dijo al ver que el niño estaba dudando —. Trunks tiene muchos juguetes nuevos, ¿no quieres jugar con ellos?

Goten asintió vigorosamente.

—Así tú puedes estar con Goku a solas — le susurró a su amiga.

Milk se sonrojó. Sentía deseos de tener un rato de intimidad con su marido para conocerle, conocer su matrimonio y otro tipo de pensamientos afloraron en su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio al pasar su mirada en esos marcados músculos.


End file.
